Gente sombra
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Sucesos extraños ocurren en la casa de Ayano, lo cual le hace acudir a Misao y Kagami para que le hiciesen compañía, pero eso sólo sirve para que los problemas se agraven, y ninguna de las chicas comprende lo que aquello que las atormentaba realmente hace o quiere. Oneshot.


Hola a todo el mundo. Esta historia llegó a mí luego de hacerme a la idea de incluír un poco de terror, así que puse manos a la obra. Lucky Star no me pertenece y todo eso, o de lo contrario hubiera retomado el manga y el anime hace muchísimo tiempo.

**Gente sombra**

Ayano estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, y delante de ella estaban Misao y Kagami ¿Qué razón habría para que estuviese de esa manera en un momento en que es la anfitriona de sus dos compañeras de clases? La verdad es que ni ella misma lo entendía. Quería que alguien le explicara qué rayos estaba pasando en su casa, pero el tema que iba a trata no era sencillo de explicar ni de entender.

─ ¿Sombras que se mueven? ¿No era que las sombras se mueven junto con los objetos y seres que las proyectan? ─ dice Misao bastante confundida.

─ No estoy hablando de sombras proyectadas, sino de sombras independientes ─ la respuesta de Ayano deja descolocadas a sus dos invitadas ─. Me refiero a extrañas sombras con forma humana y que no provienen de nadie. Y encima esas sombras dan la apariencia de tener profundidad: Esas cosas, sean lo que sean, son tridimensionales.

─ ¿Vienen de tres dimensiones distintas?

─ ¿Se te olvidaron las clases de geometría y arte, Kusakabe? ─ empieza a regañar Kagami ─ Tridimensional es algo que reúne las tres características de medición física longitudinal: Longitud, anchura y profundidad. De cualquier manera, jamás había visto que una sombra pudiera ser tridimensional, y menos que pudiera ser independiente de los objetos ¿Estás segura de lo que viste, Minegishi?

─ ¡Se los juro que sí! ─ Ayano estaba bastante angustiada ─ En lo que va de semana he visto a esa cosa, o lo que quiera que sea, un total de tres veces. A veces escucho gemidos lejanos, como si alguien estuviera sufriendo algún tipo de pena, luego de algunos minutos escucho cosas que se mueven lentamente por la casa...

─ ¿Estás segura? ─ ahora Misao empezaba a asustarse ─ ¿No será que aquí hay algún animal pequeño, como una rata?

─ Ni idea, pero no creo que una simple rata proyecte esta sombra que pude fotografiar. Miren esto.

Ayano les pasa una foto a Kagami y Misao, pudiendo ellas notar una silueta oscura al fondo de un pasillo oscuro. No era fácil identificar plenamente sus rasgos, pero era imposible confundirlo. Esa sombra era claramente humana, o por lo menos humanoide. Misao traga grueso, creyendo que aquello era bastante terrorífico, mientras que Kagami hacía todo lo posible por mantener la cabeza fría y analizar la situación.

─ ¿Te aseguraste de que esa no fuera tu sombra, Minegishi? ¿No hubo nadie más en tu casa en ese momento?

─ Créeme que comprobé todo eso, y no hay error, Hiiragi-san ─ Ayano palidece un poco por el miedo ─. Esa cosa era un hombre sombra. No entiendo cómo pudo esto pasar, pero les juro que nunca antes lo había visto y no entiendo por qué está aquí.

─ ¿Hombre sombra? ¿Te refieres a esos fantasmas negros que aparecen en creepypastas y en vídeos? ─ señala Misao, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Ayano ─ Esto es grave. La gente sombra casi siempre significa que hay algo que va bastante mal.

─ ¿También tú crees en eso? ─ Kagami no da crédito a lo que oye.

─ No tengo ni idea de si esas cosas son reales. Nunca he visto a una persona sombra, pero sí sé de mucha gente que ha afirmado verla en sus casa, en la calle, en colegios... Eso no es juego, Hiiragi.

─ ¿Creen que me puedan ayudar con esto? ─ ruega Ayano con sus manos juntas ─ Tanta apariciones en mi casa me hacen temer mucho, y ni siquiera es que esté yo sola. También está mi familia.

─ Lo sabemos, Ayano ─ Misao se acerca a Ayano y la abraza brevemente a modo de consuelo ─. Puedes contar conmigo para resolver esto y ahuyentar a esos espectros que han tomado tu casa.

─ ¿Lo dices enserio? ─ es Kagami quien reacciona la primera.

Misao asiente en repuesta, y Kagami alza una ceja sorprendida. No tenía ni idea de qué rayos pretendía hacer Misao para ayudar a Ayano, pero tal parecía que no tenía otra opción que ayudar también para asegurarse de que las cosas no terminaran peor, además que algo de compañía le vendría bien a Ayano para que se olvide de la gente sombra, o quien sea que esté haciendo "acto de presencia" en la casa.

* * *

**Por la noche**

Misao y Kagami habían regresado de sus casas luego de buscar varias cosas que necesitarían, además que avisaron a sus familias sobre sus intenciones de quedarse en casa de Ayano. Ésta estaba sumamente feliz al ver que sus dos compañeras habían tenido la bondad de regresar para hacerle compañía. Ella misma esperaba que todo aquello fuera una simple alucinación, o que se tratara de una casualidad, o por lo menos que la compañía de sus amigas le permitieran superar el miedo que estaba pasando.

Las tres ya habían cenado, y Ayano se había ofrecido a lavar los platos, cuando en la ventana de la cocina le parece que había visto algo raro, pero no consigue notar nada fuera de lo normal. Tal vez estaba paranoica, y en ese momento se le acerca Misao.

─ ¿Te ocurre algo? Estas mirando la ventana de un modo extraño.

─ No es nada ─ responde Ayano sacudiendo levemente la cabeza ─. No puedo permitirme dejar que esto arruine la pijamada que estamos teniendo. Mejor vamos con Hiiragi-san.

Misao estaba confundida. Definitivamente esa actitud que tenía no era normal en ella, pero no podía forzarla a decir algo que no quisiese, así que la deja estar mientras le acompaña.

Ayano siente continuos escalofríos mientras iba caminando. Por alguna razón sentía que había alguien observándola. No tenía idea de quién era, pero le causaba un pavor terrible, y a cada paso que daba se sentía observada más de cerca. Y aquello no era lo peor, sino que esa sensación tan pavorosa le hacía pensar que aquello que la miraba, sea lo que, desaparecía y aparecía en otro lado distinto, como si se teletransportara. Incluso tiene la horrible sensación de escuchar rasguños en una pared, cosa que la hace detener sus pasos.

─ ¿Ayano?

─ ¿Lo acabas de escuchar? ─ Misao no entiende lo que Ayano quiso decir ─ Acaban de sonar unos arañazos, y no se puede decir que sea una alucinación, pues ni siquiera es un sonido suave.

─ Pero yo no oí nada... ─ Misao es de pronto llevada de la mano por Ayano.

* * *

**Escaleras**

Ambas estaban con la boca abierta, incapaces de creerse que fuera posible lo que estaban viendo.

La pared tenía cinco surcos casi rectos y paralelos que se extendían casi dos metros sobre los escalones. Y encima los surcos eran demasiado profundos y gruesos para creer que pudiera haberlo hecho un ser humano.

─ ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué dan tantas vueltas? ─ aparece Kagami, la cual se queda de piedra al ver el enorme rasguño que tenía la pared ─ Minegishi, dime por favor que eso ya estaba desde antes, y que su aparición sea porque se cayó la pintura.

─ Pues desgraciadamente te debo decir que no, Hiiragi-san. Nunca antes había visto eso, y te lo digo yo, que siempre que toca pintar, a mí me dan la tarea de remover la pintura de aquí para luego repintar ─ asegura Ayano casi jurando de manera solemne.

A Misao y Kagami aquello se les hacía demasiado raro aquello. No podía ser que algo de pronto entrara a la casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta, y que luego causara semejante daño a la pared sin hacerse notar por todas. Algo andaba mal allí. Era claro que Ayano no estaba simplemente alucinando.

─ ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Necesitamos a un exorcista, Hiiragi ─ dice Misao con desesperación y miedo.

─ Como si fuéramos a encontrar uno en cada esquina ─ responde Kagami de mala gana ─. Sinceramente jamás he visto a ninguno, y ni siquiera podemos contar con que cualquier cura de iglesia sepa hacer bien algo tan peligroso. Es una especialización bastante arriesgada y que requiere de un basto esfuerzo, y todavía así no hay garantía de éxito.

─ Pero creo que Misa-chan tiene razón. No entiendo cómo mi casa pudo haber quedado de esta manera si aquí nunca... ─ de pronto Ayano palidece, notando una sombra en una esquina que estaba detrás de Kagami y Misao ─ Mi-miren eso... Ahí está...

Misao y Kagami voltean para ver qué estaba señalando Ayano, y aquella extraña sombra no se mueve en lo más mínimo cuando es vista. Las tres chicas estaban perplejas. Esa cosa no era de ninguna de ellas, y tampoco podía ser alguien más que estuviera en la casa, pues no había ángulo de iluminación que hiciera posible la presencia de una sombra vigilándolas sin que hubiese nadie a la vista. La sombra de pronto sale de esa esquina, y al acercarse a las tres se evapora como si fuera humo. Eso les causaba un miedo terrible, y ninguna podía pensar que hubiese juego en nada de lo que estaba pasando.

─ Ayano, creo que mejor nos debemos ir. No podemos quedarnos con esa cosa o persona viéndonos ─ lloriquea Misao ─. Ven con nosotras, que si te quedas te pasará algo horrible. No hay manera de que eso esté aquí por alguna razón pacífica.

A Kagami le parecia bastante desagradable tener que darle la razón a Misao, pero es que no le quedaba de otra. Sea lo que sea que los estuviese acompañando, no parecía ser amigable con ellas, y definitivamente no podía ser humano, pese al aspecto de la sombra, tomando en cuenta aquel horrible desgarro en la pared.

─ Me gustaría saber en qué rayos me he metido ─ se lamenta Kagami.

─ En cualquier caso salgamos. Esto no me agrada ─ dice Ayano casi en súplica.

Las tres compañeras se precipitan hacia la puerta, pero esta se encontraba firmemente cerrada, por lo que no consiguen abrirla por más que la fuercen. Ayano trata de mirar por los cristales de la puerta, pero no se veía nada, como si las tinieblas las hubiesen aislado del mundo exterior.

─ Esto va a peor ─ se teme la pobre anfitriona ─. Una cosa era que surgiesen apariciones a cada rato, pero esto jamás lo había hecho. La cosa que está aquí nunca se había comportado de ese modo.

─ Podrías recordárselo, a ver si vuelve a actuar como antes ─ dice Kagami luego de desistir de forzar la puerta ─. Esto está bastante mal ¿Cómo le haremos para salir de aquí?

─ ¿Y si intentamos salir por alguna ventana? ─ sugiere Misao, y las tres no lo piensan mucho para intentarlo.

* * *

**Media hora después**

Estaban bastante agotadas. Buscaron cada posible vía de escape que pudiera haber en la casa, pero el ente parecía haberlo anticipado hasta el más mínimo detalle, haciendo imposible que cualquiera de ellas pudiera salir. Ayano tenía bastante miedo, y a cada segundo que transcurría parecía que se iban sus esperanzas para salir vivas de allí. Por las ventanas no entraba ni un rayo de luz, y tras los cristales la visión era de un negro envolvente, absoluto.

─ ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer? ─ dice Misao angustiada ─ No quiero morir aquí, no de esta manera...

─ ¡Claro que no nos moriremos! ─ se alza Kagami mostrando el coraje que a Ayano y Misao les empezaba a flaquear ─ Tenemos que despejar la cabeza y pensar con claridad lo que está pasando, que de alguna manera tiene que tener una explicación.

─ Pues me gustaría oír esa explicación, para ver si así se me baja el miedo que tengo ─ Misao estaba temblando bastante, como si su cuerpo se helara ─. No sé quién nos pueda estar jugando esta broma, pero esto definitivamente no es gracioso.

─ No lo es en absoluto ─ apoya Ayano ─. Tenemos que encontrar la manera de salir de aquí, y tal vez nuestra oportunidad sea intentar contactar con aquella cosa que nos tiene atrapadas.

Kagami y Misao se quedan mirando incrédulas a Ayano. No esperaban, bajo ninguna circunstancia, que fuera precisamente ella quien propusiese esa movida tan arriesgada. Era verdad que sería esa su oportunidad para aplacar a la cosa que las había capturado, pero al más mínimo fallo podrían pasarlo todavía peor, y las tres podrían llegar a lamentarlo profundamente. No es que tuvieran muchas opciones en las que pensar, pero ese paso tan delicado requería meditarlo bastante bien y actuar con prudencia.

─ ¿Estás segura de lo que acabas de decir, Minegishi? ─ dice Kagami preocupada.

─ Sé que es una locura, y que es muy probable que sólo nos terminemos hundiendo más, pero no tenemos otra alternativa... Lamento muchísimo haberlas metido en esto, pero es que no contaba con que esto llegara lejos, y ahora mismo pido la ayuda de ustedes para que podamos salir, Misa-chan, Hiiragi-san.

Ayano se queda mirando a sus amigas, las cuales no tienen otra opción que aceptar lo que había propuesto. Aquello que las tenía atrapadas, sea gente sombra, demonios, ánimas o lo que sea, iba a ser abordado, pues no había otra alternativa.

* * *

**Comedor**

Estando las tres sentadas alrededor de la mesa, la idea se trataba de llevar a cabo una sesión espiritista para averiguar qué pretendía el ente que estaba causándoles tantos problemas. Esperaban que aquella cosa por lo menos no tuviese intenciones hostiles o malévolas y que simplemente estuviera perdido, pero no podía saberse nada hasta averiguarlo a plenitud. Las tres chicas se toman de las manos, tratando de ignorar la pésima sensación que les daba todo aquello.

─ Ente que estás en la casa, ¿qué es lo que quieres? ─ pregunta Ayano con los ojos cerrados y las manos temblando ─ No queremos hacerte ningún daño. Sólo queremos saber qué quieres y cómo podemos hacer que descanses en paz. Por favor dinos qué quieres.

Misao sentía que la temperatura estaba bajando más de lo normal, y lo único que se le ocurre es aferrar con mayor fuerza las manos de Kagami y Ayano, aunque no lo suficiente como para lastimarlas. Las energías que fluían en el comedor tenían un matiz demasiado escalofriante, e incluso Kagami, con todo su esfuerzo por mantener la cabeza fría, tenía problemas para controlarse ante el miedo.

─ ¿De verdad esto funciona? No noto ninguna respuesta ─ dice Kagami en voz baja.

─ En ese caso tendremos que intentarlo un poco más... ─ Ayano estaba por intentarlo otra vez, pero nota que detrás de la puerta del comedor se estaba asomando una sombra que estaba de pie, asustándola ─ ¡Ahí está! Ese es el espectro...

─ Quiero a mi madre ─ lloriquea Misao al voltear a mirar al ente ─. Sombra-san, por favor déjenos irnos de aquí. Le prometo que al regreso traeremos dulces o algo.

─ ¿Qué te hace creer que eso va a funcionar, Kusakabe? ─ regaña Kagami, que también empezaba a temblar de miedo ─ Jamás he escuchado de un fantasma o demonio que acepte ceder por unos dulces. Los espectros no arreglan sus asuntos de esa manera.

─ Pero algo tenía que intentar, Hiiragi.

─ Vamos, que tenemos que centrarnos o no salimos de aquí ─ Ayano se aclara la garganta antes de continuar ─. Dinos tu nombre, por favor. Sólo queremos ayudarte a que descanses...

Misao y Kagami sienten intensos escalofríos, y la sombra se disipa tan repentinamente como había aparecido, cosa que no ayuda a aliviar el ambiente tan tenso en que se encontraban. Ayano sigue insistiendo en animar al fantasma a que manifestara su pesar, pero no hay una respuesta clara en ningún momento. Durante varios minutos sigue intentando, pero lo único que logra es cansarse psicológicamente, y al final Kagami y Misao tienen que sostenerla para que no terminara cayéndose de su asiento.

─ Ya es suficiente, Ayano ─ ruega Misao casi llorando por el miedo ─. Mejor descansemos, que tal vez sea que estemos inmersas en una pesadilla, o tal vez es que la comida nos cayó mal...

─ Si no fuera por la situación en la que estamos, pensaría que estás aludiendo mi participación ─ señala Kagami.

Entre Misao y Kagami se llevan a Ayano a la habitación. Habían tenido demasiado, y por el momento no habían logrado encontrar la manera de salir de allí. Mejor descansarían para luego pensar mejor la situación, pues así jamás lograrían ningún progreso.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Las tres chicas consiguen despertarse temprano. A causa del pánico que les causaba aquello, habían optado por dormir juntas para así reguardarse de lo que pudiera pasar. Kagami y Misao son las primeras en levantarse, y Ayano se tarda unos pocos segundos antes de hacer lo mismo.

─ ¿Será que podemos salir ahora mismo? ─ dice Misao.

─ No lo sé, pero definitivamente no quiero volver aquí hasta que hayan traído un exorcista o algo, que ahora sí estoy segura que hace falta ─ responde Kagami.

─ Lo siento muchísimo, chicas ─ dice Ayano con lágrimas amenazando con desbordarse ─. Todo lo que quería era dejar atrás este miedo, pero sólo las metí en problemas. Esto no debería estar pasando.

─ Lo sabemos, pero igual te habríamos acompañado ─ dice Misao con un tono comprensivo ─. De ninguna manera te dejaríamos sola ante esto. Para algo somos amigas.

Ayano asiente ante las palabras de apoyo de Misao, y Kagami se las queda mirando unos cuantos segundos hasta que decide bajar para ver lo que estaba pasando. Misao se decide a bajar detrás de Kagami, y Ayano asiente a sus señas de que las acompañase también.

* * *

**Entrada**

Kagami se acerca lentamente a la puerta, rezando mentalmente todo lo que se supiera por que aquello haya pasado completamente. Al momento de abrir la puerta, Kagami se encuentra con la calle en completa normalidad. No entendía lo que había pasado, pero todo parecía indicar que finalmente eran libres. Todo resultaba extraño a más no poder, pero lo importante es que se había acabado.

─ Podemos salir... La pesadilla se terminó ─ Misao sonreía maravillada, como si fuera la primera vez que viera una calle suburbana ─. Hiiragi, Ayano, podemos salir de aquí.

─ Ya lo creo ─ dice Kagami sonriente ─. Ahora podemos hacer lo que sugerí y tratamos de arreglar que tiene esta casa, Minegishi... ¿Minegishi?

Ayano no respondía, y cuando Kagami y Misao voltean a verla, no encontraron nada. Era extraño, pues juraban que ella las había estado acompañando en las escaleras. Con la ansiedad y el miedo por las nubes, las dos chicas suben corriendo, esperando encontrar a Ayano y queriendo saber por qué no las acompañó.

* * *

**Habitación**

Apenas entraron, Kagami y Misao se horrorizaron al hallar unas marcas de dedos que estaban impresas en la pared más cercana a la puerta. A juzgar por lo delgados que eran los dedos, era fácil deducir que se trataba de Ayano, pero la peor parte era que las huellas de los dedos se arrastraban por la pared en dirección al suelo, donde repentinamente desaparecían. Misao se acerca temerosa al punto en que desaparece el rastro, y sus dedos sentían una especie de aura extraña y repelente que le hace quitar la mano en el acto.

─ ¡Hiiragi, Ayano fue...!

─ No me lo puedo creer. Esa cosa se la llevó ─ Kagami se tapa la boca con ambas manos ─. Por esta razón es que dije que era peligroso intentar una sesión espiritista. Ayano... Esa cosa te ha llevado... ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Misao y Kagami estaban desconcertadas y sin saber qué pensar más allá de aquello. Ayano desapareció como por arte de magia, sin ninguna señal aparte de esas marcas en la pared. Misao y Kagami, durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron allí, lamentándose antes de decidirse a hablar con alguien sobre aquello, no vieron ni notaron rastro alguno de ningún otro ser que hubiera dentro de la casa. Parecía que el espectro se había ido, y Ayano había resultado ser el pago exigido para hacerlo.

**Fin**

* * *

No tengo experiencia con esta clase de historias, así que no estoy del todo seguro de su resultado, así que sencillamente lo dejo a juicio de ustedes. Luego de más de 300 historias con una infinidad de tópicos tratados a lo largo y ancho de casi cinco años, algún día tendría que salir algo como esto, ¿no?

Hasta otra


End file.
